Running Into You
by BabyWolfGurl
Summary: When Mei Lin is kiddnapped, Syaoran comes back to try and save her only to discover he missed alot while he was gone to college. Sakura is now the head of a very dangerous gang that all the girls that he once thought of as sweet and innocent are now total
1. Chapter 1

Running Into You  
  
Chapter 1: Taking A Look Back  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSS but this story is mine so there!  
  
A/N: I know you guys are gonna kill me for starting yet another story while not updating my other stories but let me explain. A couple of weeks ago there were some really bad storms and lightning hit my house and messed up everything including my computer. So all my stories went bye bye and 2 get them I have 2 go somewhere and print the stories off so I can write some more. But 4 now I have my moms laptop and can use word but not the internet b/c it messed up my phone 2. so I'm extremely bored and want to write so I decided to write this. As of right now im planning on this having no magic. But we'll see how it goes. lol. Well newayz hope u like it. I don't think it will b very long but u never know. Newayz. . .  
  
Summery: Sakura is the leader of an extremely dangerous gang in Tokyo that she entered with her friends, Tomoyo and Mei Lin, right after high school. Syaoran, Mei Lin's older cousin, went off to college and lost contact with everyone he used to know. Years later, after Mei Lin is kidnapped by a rival gang Syaoran comes home to try and save his cousin to find out that he missed a lot while he was away. What will happen when he want 2 enter Sakura's 'Dark Night Angels' to help get Mei Lin back. Will she let him into her dangerous world? Whats the worst that could happen?  
  
~*Story*~  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
"Holy Shit!" screamed a crimson-eyed girl as she and her friends speed away from the club that just exploded, her long black hair flowing behind her. She looked over at her auburn haired friend who was smiling at her latest victory while keeping her emerald eyes on the road. They were going a good 20mph over the speed limit while weaving though the crowded streets of Tokyo.  
  
" I can't believe you just did that Sakura!" a violet haired girl with sparkling amethyst eyes shouted from the backseat of their sports convertible so she could be heard.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, how many times do I have to say this. If they mess with my business then they are asking for trouble. I even warned them this time so don't act as if I just blew up the club with out warning or anything." Stated the girl with bright emerald eyes as she took a left that would lead them to their large estate. "And Mei Lin next time don't scream so close to my ear! I would like to have hearing still when I'm thirty."  
  
"Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny. Just take us home." She mock glared at her friend as she sat back in the seat. Everyone else in the car just laughed.  
  
"Awww how cute! I think she wants to get back to Chris." Tomoyo teased making Mei Lin turn her glare on her.  
  
"Yea they've been apart for more than five minutes." Sakura joked as she glanced over at her friend.  
  
"Guys that is not funny." Mei Lin wined although she really did want to be with Chris at the moment. And every other moment of her life. They were engaged and had been in love ever since they got out of high school. It was only a couple of more months until they would finally be married and she couldn't wait.  
  
"Oh whatever. Well anyways we're here." Sakura cried out as they pulled into the long driveway that had cherry blossom trees on either side all the way to the circular driveway in front of the huge house. With two stories, fourteen bedrooms, two pools, and an indoor basketball court, and other unique rooms all through the house it was what she and her closest friends called home.  
  
When they pulled into the garage Mei Lin jumped out followed close behind by Tomoyo and disappeared into the house. Sakura just shook her head as she got out of the car and hung the keys on the rack before walking over to the door that lead to the backyard. She could hear the loud music and hear the laughter from in the house and wasn't ready to party yet. She felt like being alone. Her parents anniversary was coming up and just remembering the accident was horrible and made her sick because it always brought back memories. Both good and bad. She took a seat on the tire swing that was in the backyard that hung off the only cherry blossom tree in the back yard, and was soon drowned in memories.  
  
She had been a senior in high school. Everyone was having the best time in the world. Staying out late. Partying like there was no tomorrow. Being one of the top students in the class, she had no problem with grades. It was two weeks after her eighteenth birthday when she had come home from school and the cops were waiting for her at the door. Her parents had been killed in a building explosion. 'Apparently gang related' they had said. She knew her parents and there was no way that they were related to any type of gang activity. The reports said that they just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And to top it off there was nothing they could do. But they had left everything to her being the only child. Her only relatives, her aunt and uncle and her cousin Tori, lived in London and came as soon as they could. They had offered to let her live with them but she declined.  
  
Since then she had vowed to find out who was responsible for her parents death and deal with them. She meet a guy named Eriol, he had just gotten out of school and knew how things worked out on the street. He gave her all the low down while discovering new things along the way. Since then she had become an excellent fighter, a great sharp shooter, and discovered her ability to handle most anything with high speeds. She started off alone but Eriol said he'd stay and help her. 'I need something to do with my life anyway.' He had said. 'Why not stay and help this young girl solve her problems.' It wasn't long before Tomoyo and Mei Lin found out and joined her.  
  
She had gotten into the life. After taking care of the people responsible for her parents death she couldn't stop. She was hooked and couldn't get out. Soon she had her own gang called the 'Dark Night Angels'. It wasn't very large but everyone involved were deadly. Mei Lin and Tomoyo had followed her and stood beside her through thick and thin. She felt horrible for putting them through in the life but were very glad they were there. They were all she had. Tomoyo's mother understood and had a little problem at first but now she supported the girls in whatever they did. Mei Lin had no family in Tokyo. She had moved here with her cousin Syaoran who was a three years older than them. But after graduating he went back to Hong Kong to go to collage and hadn't spoken to anyone in Tokyo since.  
  
Sakura used to have the biggest crush on Syaoran. And after Tomoyo had found out she never heard the end of it. She was sure that he had found out somehow and that's why she ignored him whenever possible. She knew she never would have a chance and didn't think she could handle seeing him with some stupid ditz so she locked her feelings away. Pushed them down inside even though she had never felt like that about a guy before. After he left it had hurt like hell but she never said a word.  
  
Since the beginning of high school she had guys at her feet but never got close to anyone because she simply didn't feel anything for them. She was looking for a feeling she got from one guy and doubted she would ever find one to match it. As she got older she began to flirt a lot. It became a game for her. She would flirt until the guy got to serious then she would bail. But that all changed when she meet Hunter.  
  
He was amazing and for the first time she actually opened up to a guy. He was older and when the time came for him to graduate she thought he would leave her and she would go through the same pain again but he was different. They decided to stay together and somehow it worked. He drove two hours everyday he could to visit her. That's when she began to really start to have feelings for him.  
  
When she got serious about the 'life' though they began to get distant. They never had time to see each other even though she went to the same collage they still never saw each other because she didn't live on campus. That's when she and the girls decided to build the house they have now. That way they were all close to school and still had their privacy. With Tomoyo's creative genius and ability to design anything under the sun they created a layout for there entire estate. Then with a little help from a guy named Conner, he made the whole thing happen.  
  
Chris was another important find. He was working for the security system company. Conner was talking to him while he was working on the house and found out about his little hobby the dealt with high tech gadgets and wasn't long before he joined the group.  
  
They handled all of Tokyo's major crime problems. Sakura lead her gang in a manner that, if it weren't against the law, the cops probably wouldn't have a problem with it. They took out only people who already were trouble. They never killed without cause. And they tried to avoid killing innocent people. But at the same time the manner that they destroyed people and other gangs that messed with them, made it clear they weren't anyone you wanted to piss off or have against you. But there was one gang that would never give up.  
  
The Stallions always kept in their face and wouldn't give up. Lead by some guy named Dillon, who was a sick man. He had a thing for Sakura and kept offering to leave them alone if she would join them. Every time she would decline and often kick his ass in the process. One time though he had ambushed her after she left school. They had tried to take her but no one could close enough to her. Then Conner showed up and took care of them and got her away safely.  
  
Sakura was suddenly brought back to reality when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Conner! Don't do that, you sacred me!" she squeaked when she realized who it was.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered in her ear. "There's a party going on for the Angels and it's missing its leader."  
  
She giggled at his attempt to cheer her up and climbed off the swing and jumped on to his back. "Ok, let's go!" she smiled. "Time to get the party started!" she shouted to no one in particular. He laughed at her cuteness as they headed to the house. He was gonna miss this when he had to leave. But he had to go back and the sooner the plan was put into action the sooner he could get back to his real angel with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. A guy with piercing amber eyes and messy chestnut hair scrambled to find his cell phone while keeping his eyes on the road. 'Gotcha' he thought when he found it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man, where are you?" a guy on the other end asked. Music and voices could be heard in the background.  
  
"I'm on my way. I got caught in. . . traffic." He lied.  
  
"Right, so you mean you were with Melissa and got 'busy' and lost track of time?" the guy on the other line asked.  
  
He laughed, " Can't put anything passed you can I Kaleb?" he smirked at the fact that his friend knew him so well. They had been roommates since the beginning of collage. First in the dorms, then when they bought the spacious condo they had now. It was their last year and they couldn't wait to get out. It had been four years since he left Tokyo. Four years since he had last talked to his cousin, or anyone form Tokyo for that matter. And it had been four years since he got his feelings for a certain emerald-eyed beauty out of his system. Or at least out of his mind. She was one of the main reasons he had decided to go to Hong Kong University in the first place. He had never felt that was about a girl and it was just his luck that the girl just happen to be one of his cousins best friends. So he left.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Syaoran?" Kaleb said from the other end.  
  
"Yea?" he asked crashing back to earth. He couldn't start thinking about her again, not now that he had Melissa. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
"Just hurry up and get here. The club is rocking with out you. Why couldn't Melissa come again?" he asked.  
  
"She said she had to study for finals or something." He smiled just thinking about her. "Something we should probably start doing."  
  
"Oh please, I'm not wasting valuable party time to study for something we know we're going to pass anyway." He laughed, " But you can go and 'STUDY' with your girlfriend if you want."  
  
"Funny. Very funny" he shook his head at his friend. "I'll be there in ten minutes at the latest. Try to control yourself till I get there."  
  
"Yes mother." Kaleb answered in a sarcastic tone before he hung up the phone.  
  
Syaoran let out a long sigh. Sometimes he wondered about his friend. He got off the on the exit ramp, then took a right that would lead him to the club. As he pulled into the parking of the club he got ready to spend the night with the guys. Long? Yes. But never dull. Something always happened that would keep them talking until the next time they all decided to get together.  
  
~*End Of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: so what did you guys think? I know it was kinda boring but it had a lot of info. I hoped you liked it. Or want to hear more. Please review and let me know. And hopefully the next time I update it will be for Free To Be Me or Midnight Storm. Who knows . . . maybe it will be for both??? Newayz until next. . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	2. Chapter 2

Running Into You  
  
Chapter 2: Taken  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but this story is mine so there.  
  
A/N: Hey well here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. If you don't tell me what I can do to improve. Well please read and review. This chapter, I hope, is a lot more interesting than the last. Here's the story  
  
~*Story*~  
  
~Couple of weeks later~  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
A very tired amber-eyed male walked into the kitchen of his well- furnished condo to see his roommate already up and ready to go for the day. "Someone looks a little to happy for a Monday morning." Syaoran commented dryly as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He had exactly seventeen days, four hours, and 32 minutes until he was done with collage and the time couldn't pass by fast enough.  
  
"Well if you didn't spend all night with your girlfriend 'STUDYING' just maybe you'd have a little energy to get through class, pass the final and finally be out on your own." He light green eyed friend said before stuffing another spoonful of Fruit Loops into his mouth.  
  
"Oh shove it Kaleb." He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. "I wasn't gone all night and we did study."  
  
"Yea, maybe for the first five minutes before you two were all over each other!" Kaleb shot back with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh forget it! I don't have time for this." With that Syaoran got a spoon out of the drawer and headed to his room with his bowl full of cereal.  
  
"Told ya that's what you guys did!" Kaleb yelled as he heard the door to Syaoran's room slam.  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo yelled while franticly running around the spacious mansion. "Are you ready to go yet?" she screamed so she could be heard over the loud music pumping through the house.  
  
"Tomoyo! Chill out!" Mei Lin scolded. "I'm sure she's almost ready."  
  
~In the Bathroom~  
  
"Mom, Dad." A beautiful young woman with auburn locks and emerald eyes that sparkled with unshed tears spoke looking at the framed picture of two people in each other's arms, smiling at the camera. "I miss you so much." She said as a crystal tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Today was a big day. Not only was it the anniversary of her parents' death but today was one of the biggest days of her life. Today the company that her parents had started before they died, would be handed over to her. Two years after their death she would take over as head of the corporation. Of course for her it was just another front she put out to the world to hide from all the pain that was inside. But this would mean more money for her other interests. She wouldn't have spend more of her saved inheritance money. And would feel better about earning real money instead of it just being handed to her.  
  
She wiped the tears that had begun to roll down her cheek away. She checked her reflection one last time. Tonight was a formal occasion and required them to dress up. Something she always loved to do anyway. But for her and the girls it was just another reason to go shopping.  
  
She laughed thinking about her friends. Tomoyo was taking this so seriously. She was so worried about making the wrong impression. Mei Lin of course thought of it as another party. And she herself thought of it as a way to carry on with life. Start another adventure.  
  
Who knew that the night would turn out to be a total disaster. And some of the ones you cared for the most would be taken.  
  
~In Sakura's room~  
  
The bathroom door opened to reveal Sakura dressed in a dark green evening gown that brought out her eyes perfectly. The tube top dress with a tight fitting style showed off her perfect body, revealing all her feminine curves.  
  
"Wow gurl!" Mei Lin said in awe. " Somebody is going to be turning heads tonight!"  
  
"Mei Lin!" Sakura said walking over to her dresser and putting in her diamond earrings. "You and Tomoyo look better than I do!" She whined glancing at her friends. Tomoyo had a one-shoulder navy floor length gown with gemstones that cascaded down from the top. Mei Lin was wearing a red halter gown. It had a low cut neckline with nothing special. But with Mei Lin's sparkling necklace, bracelet and matching earrings. She looked nothing less than classy.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and then opened revealing three handsomely dressed men. All wearing black tuxes that clung to their bodies perfectly in all the right places.  
  
"Looks like we wont be the only ones turning heads tonight." Tomoyo said as she walked up to Eriol and wrapped her arms around his neck. He softly kissed her on the lips while the other two entered the room.  
  
"I think we've just died and gone to heaven boys because I see three beautiful angels standing in this room!" Hunter said as he walked up to Sakura and engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Chris, you say anything that's anywhere near as cheesy as those to and you and turn around and walk right back out that door!" Mei Lin playfully warned as Chris came up to her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why would I do anything like that?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. " All I wanted to say was that you looked very nice when you're all cleaned up."  
  
Mei Lin just glared at him. "So I don't look nice any other time?" She asked as she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to uncover her true feelings.  
  
"No no no. To me you look beautiful Twenty-four seven, Three sixty- five days a years!" he whispered into her ear.  
  
With that she let out a full-blown smile turned and caught him in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Could you guys save it?" Sakura asked in fake irritation. "If we don't get a move on now we're going to be late for the dinner."  
  
"Ok, Ok." Both Tomoyo and Mei Lin said at the same time. Everyone burst out laughing as they headed toward the door.  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Baby." Syaoran said as he came up behind a girl with long brown hair. When she turned around her bright blue eyes came face to face with a single red rose.  
  
"Syaoran! You shouldn't have!" She said as she took the rose and jumped into is arms, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. " Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at her eagerness. She truly was different. No matter what she always had a smile on her face and nothing he did could make her made. "To dinner, shall we?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her to his new Cadillac Escalade. After shutting her door he hurried around to the other side before jumping in.  
  
Melissa looked at the guy beside her as he took her hand and they stayed like that for the rest of the way to the restaurant. Many thoughts running through her head as she looked out the window. She had been sent here to keep Syaoran's mind off his past life in Tokyo. He wasn't to have any contact with his cousin or anyone from Tokyo period. She knew she was in love with Hunter before they put this little plan into action. But Syaoran was just such a sweet guy she didn't know if she could leave him after tonight. Something had changed after the past couple of years. But after thinking about Hunter and his dark brown hair and bright golden eyes. It brought all the memories back. And she wanted nothing but to hold him and love him like they used to. The plan was fool proof. Tonight the little brat Sakura had her little dinner party as a welcome to the company thing. They would never expect something to happen there of all places, so they wont be armed, or not enough to save them anyway. While there Hunter will ask Mei Lin to come help him with a surprise present for Sakura in the back room. Then he was to lead her to a back ally. Knock her out. Stuff her in a van. And high tail it out of there. Then once they meet up they would take her to a secret location and hold her for ransom. Being the only Li female in line plus being friends with Sakura who would pay anything to get her friend back they should make a nice profit. She inwardly laughed at the whole scheme. This would be great. And since Syaoran would get the blame for not caring after his cousin, who knows what they would do to him. It would definitely be enough payback for all the trouble he caused Hunter growing up. A squeeze of her hand brought her attention back to the car she was in.  
  
"We're here." Syaoran said before getting out of the car to open the door for her. He had a to-die-for body. 'May as well enjoy it one last time before you never see him again.' She thought to herself. This was going to be quiet a fun evening.  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," an ageing man with gray hair spoke to the crowd full of many different people that were all there for one reason. " It's my pleasure to introduce you to our new president and owner of Kinimoto Enterprises." The entire room broke into applause as Sakura stood and made her way to the stage.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." She said to the crowd that was still applauding. When the noise died down a bit she began her speech.  
  
~At The Table~  
  
"Hey Mei Lin will you come help he with a gift I got for Sakura?" Hunter asked in her ear as he leaned across the table. "I need your opinion on something as well."  
  
"Sure." She answered as she got up to follow him. On the way they passed Tomoyo who was on her way back from the restroom.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted. "Where are you going?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Hunter got Sakura a surprise and asked if I would help him." She answered. "We'll be back in a flash so don't worry." She assured with a smile and began to follow Hunter again.  
  
Tomoyo watched them go but had a strange sensation in the bottom of her stomach. Something just didn't feel right. When she got back to the table she told Eriol about her feeling and he said it was probably nothing. A few minutes passed and when the feeing didn't go away and Mei Lin didn't return, Tomoyo excused herself again and said she was going to go see if they needed any help.  
  
After going down a long hall that an usher said that Mei Lin and Hunter had come to she came to a joining hallway. She could go left or right and something in her stomach told her to go right. She followed it until she saw a door that was partly opened and decided to see what was on the other side. It lead to an ally way behind the building.  
  
Tomoyo was about to go back in when she looked down a few yards and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was cry out but couldn't find the strength to move. Hunter had just hit Mei Lin over the head with some kind of pipe and was putting her in the back of a black van with the help of some other people she didn't recognize.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed but Hunter just looked up at her and smiled. Then he climbed into the passenger seat of the van and took off down the ally.  
  
Tomoyo stood there stunned for a few seconds before it all sank in. Then tears began to stream down her face as she rushed back into the building. She ran as fast as she could down the halls of the elegant building. She almost knocked a few people over but was in such a rush it didn't even register.  
  
She burst into the room full of people. Out of breath and tears streaming down her face everyone's attention was soon focused on her. But there was only one person she was looking for at the moment and she was standing on stage with worried eyes locked onto hers that were full of panic.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: so did you like it? I hope you did. We're finally getting somewhere. If u have any questions please feel free to email me or put them in ur review. Well please review and thanxs to all of those who do! U guys rock! Well until next time. . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	3. Chapter 3

Running Into You  
  
Chapter 3: The Return  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but this story is mine so there.  
  
A/N: Well look. im updating! Lol! All U Awesome Reviewers Kick Serious Booty!!!. . . Lol. . .Sorry it took so long.. My apologies to everyone who had 2 wait 4 me 2 decide to update. . . well newayz. . . lol. . . this ought to b a good chapter. . . I hope anyway. . . well here's the story and please review when ur done. . .  
  
~*Story*~  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Kaleb was channel surfing when Syaoran walked in. He threw his keys down on the bar, grabbed two beers, and sat down on the couch and handed one to Kaleb.  
  
"So," Kaleb said eyeing Syaoran. "Have a good time?"  
  
Syaoran mock glared at him. Then Kaleb just gave him the 'if you don't tell me I can probably guess' look, and he just laughed and shook his head. "It was amazing. End of story."  
  
"Okay Okay," Kaleb said laughing. Syaoran grabbed the remote and started his own channel surfing while Kaleb wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Hey I was watching that!" Kaleb protested.  
  
"Well not any more!" Syaoran said smirking at his friend who just glared. Just then they realized that the news channel was on and were making a big deal out of something.  
  
"Turn it up," Kaleb said looking at the TV. Syaoran hit the volume button and the woman's voice could be heard.  
  
'Again, news just in on a kidnapping in Tokyo. Li Mei Lin, age 20, was abducted at nine-fifteen last night [ok its like 2 or 3 in the morning when they r watching this] here at the Hilton Inn.(Picture of large hotel with police and reporters running about pops up on the screen) She was with her friends at a ceremony that instated Kinomoto Sakura as head of Kinomoto Incorporated. Here's video of Kinomoto after the incident. (The screen goes snowy for a moment then an image of two girls popped up on the screen. One with auburn hair and deep emerald eyes that flashed dangerously in the light was comforting a crying girl with amethyst eyes and long violet hair.)  
  
"NO," Syaoran said shaking his head. "Mei Lin." He said softly to the TV.  
  
(A man with Navy hair and sapphire eyes walks and offers an arm to the violet hair girl and she hugs him instead. The auburn hair girl looked directly into the camera. She bit her bottom lip clearly trying to keep the tears from falling. 'I am Kinomoto Sakura, Head of Kinomoto Incorporated, And I would like to offer a reward to anyone who has any information on the kidnapping of Li Mei Lin.' (A recent picture of Mei Lin pops up on the screen then it goes back to Sakura.) 'Please, if you have any information on her where abouts please contact me or the police.' A tear slid down her cheek and she whipped it away. 'Please help me get my friend back! She is one of the few people I have left.' ( A uniformed officer comes and leads Sakura away as tears start flowing down her face. It then flips back to the reporter out side the building.) If anyone has any information about the kidnappers, or the where abouts of Li Mei Lin, please contact the Tokyo police or Ms. Kinomoto herself, who has given us the numbers. (Numbers appear on the bottom of the screen.) From Tokyo this is. . .')  
  
Syaoran looked from the TV to Kaleb who had clicked the off button. "That. . ." He shook his head not believing what he just saw. "Was my cousin."  
  
"I'm so sorry man." Kaleb said putting a hand on his back. "I never knew you had a cousin."  
  
"I never told you." He said standing up. "He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed another beer, popped the top, then walked back into the living room and flopped down on one of the recliners.  
  
"Did you know the other two girls?" Kaleb asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I used to." Syaoran said taking a drink from the bottle. "I don't see why anyone would take Mei Lin though!" Syaoran shouted frustrated.  
  
"Well it could have been gang related." Kaleb said with a shrug looking straight ahead at the TV.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said sitting up. "Are you saying my cousin is in a gang?" He asked in a threatening tone. "She would never. . ."  
  
"No but I'm just saying those two girls were." Kaleb said looking Syaoran straight in the eye.  
  
"How do you know?" Syaoran asked thinking about everything rolling around in his head.  
  
"Well I don't know if you noticed but they both had tattoos on their shoulder blades." Kaleb answered seriously.  
  
"So what?" Syaoran said standing up again and started toward his room. "Everyone has tattoos!"  
  
"Not those!" Kaleb said turning to look at him. He stood up so they were eye to eye. "I recognize those tattoos." He said in an even voice. "And you were just looking at the leader and one of her right hand girls."  
  
Japan ~*~*~  
  
~Sakura~  
  
After the police had ask them five hundred billon questions, Sakura and the others had gone back to the house. Tomoyo had gotten the bulk of the questions because she's the one who witnessed the whole thing.  
  
Sakura had gotten questions about Hunter. Which tore her apart. Once they had arrived Sakura told a sobbing Tomoyo good night, even though she doubted she would get any sleep. She walked out on her balcony that over looked the east garden. The moon was shining bright and the wind blew restlessly in the dark of night.  
  
"Tomorrow," She said looking up at the moon. "Tomorrow the Angels will be involved." She knew the Tokyo police would do nothing for them. But she needed a night to regroup, a night to clear her mind, and night to plan. She smiled up at the moon. Her eyes full of so many emotions they were burning a dark emerald green. Both beautiful and deadly all mixed up in one pair of eyes. "Tomorrow." She bit her bottom lip nodded to the moon and walked back inside.  
  
~Hunter~  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked a girl with piercing blue eyes, and long brown hair as she watched the unconscious girl in the back of the van. They were just leaving the airport after she had arrived. "And its almost one can we please get lunch or something?" she gave him a puppy dog face looking at the guy beside her. His golden eyes were shining as he looked back at her. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Any thing you want," He smiled and looked back at the road. "How about we stop up here at that 'On The Corner' restaurant?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." She said smiling. "What about her?" She asked looking glancing back at the girl. He laughed.  
  
"We are going to switch cars with Tyson." He turned off and took a back road that she had never seen before. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Yea," She said looking out the window. "Everything has just changed so much since I've been gone."  
  
"Yea, but soon we'll go somewhere where we can explore everything together." He looked at her and winked. "How's that sound?"  
  
"Great!" She beamed as they took yet another road she had never seen before.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"Hey Syaoran," Kaleb said nervously glancing out the airplane window. "Are you sure she'll even talk to us? I mean we called both hotlines and didn't get a word in."  
  
"Trust me. She'll be glad to see us." He gave his friend a little reassuring grin. 'Or she'll laugh in your face and kick your ass on top of it.' His mind screamed.  
  
'Hi can I help you?' a polite voice on the other end of the phone asked.  
  
'Yes, this is Li Syaoran.' Syaoran said to the man. 'I would like to speak to Kinomoto Sakura.'  
  
'I'm sorry but Ms. Kinomoto is not taking any calls from the family at the moment.' He could hear the rustling of papers. 'If you will hold I'll give you the number you're supposed to call. . .'  
  
'No thanks,' said angrily and hung up the phone.  
  
He let out a long sigh, and leaned his head back against the seat.  
  
Earlier Kaleb had said something about the girls being in a gang. 'There's no way they could be that kind of life.' Part of his mind kept telling him. The other part, on the other hand, kept screaming things like, 'you've been gone four years!' 'They aren't the same little girls you knew.' And lastly 'it's your own fault you don't know anything!'  
  
That statement, he found, he couldn't argue with. He's the one that cut off communication with Mei Lin and the others. He was the one that left. He kept beating himself up about the whole thing. If he had been there would it have still happened? The questions wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
So then Kaleb suggested 'since we can't call her, why don't we go pay them a visit?' Find out what's going on. And if its true that they are all in a gang or whatever.  
  
Syaoran had thought it over and decided that that would work. Kaleb really hadn't expected that. Since then he had been worrying that once they got there and tried to talk to Sakura she would have them tortured and killed. To which he just laughed. He could never see Sakura killing someone. But then again he had missed a couple of big things in her life.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"I think you all know why we are here this morning." Sakura said standing at the head of a long table in what she called the conference room of their house. Not all the seats were filled. She had only called on the best.  
  
A sob was heard from Tomoyo as she looked across the table at where Mei Lin would have been sitting.  
  
"Well," Sakura said looking at everyone present. "What are we going to do about it?" she demanded.  
  
Everyone knew how mad Sakura could get so they didn't want to piss her off anymore than need be at the moment.  
  
"I will tell you what we are going to do." She glared them all. "We are going to find Li Mei Lin. And we are going to find her as soon as earthly possible. So do what you people do best and find her damn it!"  
  
With that everyone started talking or looking up one thing or another on either the phone or flat screened computer that were placed in front of each seat at the table.  
  
She knelt down by Tomoyo who tried to smile. She gave her a grin and hugged her tight. "Tomoyo, I promise we will get her back."  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little. "I know Sakura. I know." Sakura just closed her eyes. 'I will do anything to get her back.'  
  
She let go of Tomoyo and looked at the few people she had hand picked to help with this. All of them were not only the best at what they do, they just happen to be their closest friends. They were a family. And she pitied Hunter and whoever else was involved for two reasons. One: Her family was not one to mess with. Two: She was going to kill him and whoever else for lying to her and kidnapping her friend.  
  
She nodded to herself. 'Yea. I'll do anything to get her back. And so will they.'  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter. . . I think it was kinda long . . . as in boring. . . but next chapter will b better I hope. . . well please review and tell me what u think. . . until next time. . . which hopefully will be soon. . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	4. Chapter 4

Running Into You  
  
Chapter 4: Back From The Past  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but this story is mine so there.  
  
A/N: I'd just like to say that I am so extremely sorry for not updating sooner . . . ive had a lot of serious things going on in my life right now . . . and yea that caused a lot of problems but they are over for the moment and yea . . . now I can write . . . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter . . . those that stuck with it or are new . . . I really hope you like it . . . well enough talking . . . heres the story . . .  
  
~*Story*~  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sitting in Mei Lin's room alone, for the first time Sakura let all her guards down and cried. Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked at all Mei Lin's things. She didn't know how long she had been there but it must have been awhile because no more tears would come and the final tears had dried on her cheeks.  
  
She got up from Mei Lin's bed where she had been and looked at her dresser that was full of pictures. A weak smile made its way to her face as her eyes landed on several group shots. Then she froze. It was an old picture of Mei Lin and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura said looking at the picture. Her mind raced. Had he heard the horrible news yet? What would he do? Does he even remember me? She pushed the last thought out of her head. That was crazy.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Sakura!" She scolded herself. This was not helping her find Mei Lin and that was top priority right now. She set the picture back down and went to her room to shower. That always helped her relax and clear her mind. Then Day Two of the search would begin.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
"Miss. Daidouji." (is that the right spelling of Tomoyo's name?) A women's voice cut through Tomoyo's thoughts bringing her back to her surroundings. "Miss. Daidouji?" The voice over the intercom asked again.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked picking up the phone. It was the security officer from the front gate.  
  
"We have two men claiming that they must speak to you or Miss. Kinomoto." The officer said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What are their names?" Tomoyo asked. They weren't expecting anyone but maybe these men had news about Mei Lin or something. "And ask why they are here please."  
  
After a few minutes the officer came back on the phone. "One claimed to be Li Syaoran and the other didn't give a name but said we was here for support." Tomoyo almost dropped the phone. Syaoran. Back?  
  
"Um. . . let them in and have them brought to the main house. Someone will take it from there. Thank you." Tomoyo said before hanging up the phone. She stared at it a few minutes before jumping up. She had to find Sakura.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"I told you they would see us." Kaleb whispered nervously to Syaoran as they made their way up the steps of a huge mansion. Syaoran just smirked, but on the inside his heart was beating wildly. 'What if they don't remember me?' He asked himself. Just then the door swung open to reveal a girl about nineteen with short red hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"I take it your Syaoran?" She asked eyeing him and Kaleb. He could only nod. "This way." She turned and they followed her into the large house. She led them to a large conference room with flat screen computers at every seat. "She'll be just a moment." And with that she headed out the door only to stop half way out. She turned back and added. "Don't touch anything." And with that she was gone.  
  
"Well. . ." Kaleb said looking around. "That was interesting."  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the shower dressed in a towel, her hair falling just past her shoulders. She sighed relaxing in the steam filled the room that smelled of cherry blossoms. Suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door. She glanced at the door and shook her head. 'Never a moments pace.'  
  
"SAKURA!" screamed Tomoyo from the other side banging frantically on the door.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura shouted back rushing to open the door. A wave of steam hit Tomoyo when the door opened and she laughed. "Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo whispered to herself as an idea hit her. "Um. . . we have some visitors regarding Mei Lin's disappearance." Tomoyo said looking Sakura in the eye. "And they aren't with the police." She added.  
  
Sakura looked at her suspiciously. Something was up she just couldn't figure out what it was. "Ok." She said walking back into her bathroom, Tomoyo following. She began to dry her hair and looked at Tomoyo who was going through her cabinets. "What on earth are you looking for?" Sakura asked starring at her friend.  
  
Tomoyo froze. She smiled innocently. "Oh nothing. Just looking." She shrugged and began to walk out the door. "I'll wait outside the conference room before we go in." She said before she disappeared.  
  
Sakura just looked at herself in the mirror. "What was that all about?" She asked her reflection but wasn't surprised when it didn't answer her back.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"Wow." Kaleb said glancing at his watch. "We have been here twenty minutes now."  
  
"Chill." Syaoran said looking at the doors behind them. "I'm sure they are just. . ." He turned back around and looked at Kaleb. "Busy." Kaleb's face paled and Syaoran laughed. It was just too easy.  
  
"NOT cool." Kaleb said glaring at Syaoran.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
Waiting outside the conference room filing her nails, Tomoyo was beginning to wonder what was taking Sakura so long. But as soon as the thought entered her mind Sakura came walking down the hall in a black v- neck halter with a collar, that made it look sophisticated yet sexy, and matching black pants that fit to her body perfectly.  
  
"About time!" Tomoyo said standing up. She was wearing a dark purple racer-back tank and black stretch pants. Comfortable yet elegant as she would like to think. "And somebody looks hott today." She said smiling and winked. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Sakura said looking at the desk Tomoyo was recently sitting on. "We're going out later." She looked Tomoyo in the eye. "We have some business to take care of." Tomoyo knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't really feel like going out without Mei Lin. "So lets make this quick ok?" As Sakura walked toward the door Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. This was going to be a surprise or all parties involved.  
  
~Hunter~  
  
They had stopped at the café and eaten while waiting for Tyson to bring the car. Now they were ready to leave. They had to get out of the country before it was too late. He knew how the Angels worked and they soon would be watching everything that came and left the country.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Melissa asked seductively into Hunters ear.  
  
He grinned at her and then whispered into her ear. "You and all the fun we can have once we get the money and we are rid of both the Li brats."  
  
"Sounds nice." She said smiling.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kaleb asked standing up. "I think someone's outside.  
  
"Relax Kaleb," Syaoran looked at the door to but remained sitting until he heard the handle start to move, and instantly he was on his feet next to Kaleb.  
  
The door opened to revile two beautiful women standing before him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kaleb's jaw hit the floor and had to contain his laughter. Then His eyes traveled back to the girl with auburn hair. Could it be? She looked up and after four years of being gone, one look in those amazing emerald eye's made him wonder why he ever left.  
  
Sakura froze when she realized whom it was. Syaoran. After so long. 'NO!' Her mind screamed. She looked away and walked to her place at the head of the table.  
  
Tomoyo followed Sakura's lead. She waved at Syaoran and his friend but frowned inside. 'Well what were you actually thinking was going to happen. They were going t run into each other's arms? Stupid!' Tomoyo sat on Sakura's right side and motioned for the guys to also sit. She winced when Syaoran sat in Mei Lin's seat on Sakura's left hand side.  
  
Syaoran and Kaleb exchanged glances before looking back at the girls in front of them.  
  
"So I take it you've heard about Mei Lin?" Sakura asked bypassing introductions. "I'd just like to say I'm sorry." Tomoyo looked away trying hard not to start crying again. She knew Sakura was in pain and not releasing it was hurting her even more.  
  
"Yea," Syaoran said looking at Sakura. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"She was kidnapped." Sakura answered shortly.  
  
"By who?" Syaoran asked trying to control his feelings. "Why would any one want to take Mei Lin?"  
  
"Hunter, my ex-boyfriend." Sakura paused. "And I don't know why but I do know that we are doing everything in out power to get her back."  
  
Kaleb winced at the edge in her voice. He could tell she was mad but he couldn't tell to whom it was directed at. The look in her eyes told him she was someone not to be messed with.  
  
Syaoran's heart squeezed at the mention of an ex-boyfriend and he wondered why. But anger soon took the place of anything else. Anger at the world for taking his cousin. Anger at himself for not being there to protect her. Anger toward Sakura for not protecting her. "And what were you doing while she was being kidnapped?" He asked sharply.  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed. "Where were you?" she snapped back. How dare he come here and accuse her when he left and then dropped all communication.  
  
"Well you're her BESTFRIEND." He glared.  
  
"You're her COUSIN!" Sakura yelled standing up. "If you cared so much you should never have left. Or continued communication! If you had been here her life might not have been like it is now! She might even still be HERE. But NO! She's gone. AND NO ONE FUCKING KNOWS WHERE!!!" She slammed her hands on the table before running out of the room  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called getting up to follow her but stopped. 'She needs to be alone.' She told herself. Then she looked at Syaoran and his friend. "I guess you remember me Syaoran. And my name is Daidouji Tomoyo, if you'll follow me I assume you will need a place to stay."  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Once out of the conference room Sakura ran to the east gardens. After she was far enough into the landscape without being seen she dropped to her knees crying. Sobs shook her entire body while she sat there. Tears pouring down her cheeks, she thought about everything that had happened once again.  
  
Seeing Tomoyo run into the room tears running down her face while she stood up on stage. The questions about the horrible night. And Hunter. She had trusted him. Told him her secrets. Given herself to him. Another wave of sobs shook her body and she let them feeling helpless and alone.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So how was that? Good? I hope so. . . I thought it was good. . . but then again I wrote it. . . lol . . so give me your feed back so I can improve or w/e . . . but yea please let me know what you think and again im so sorry its taken me so long to finally start writing again. . . well until next time . . . ( which will hopefully be sooner than later. . .) . . . you can always check out my other stories to if you haven't already. . . well later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	5. Chapter 5

Running Into You  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but this story is mine so there.  
  
Story  
  
Sakura  
  
Darkness had fallen on the huge estate, and while life in the rest of the world was slowing down for the night, activity around the mansion was just heating up. After pulling herself together, Sakura had called another meeting; this time the invite was extended to a few close friends the girls had gotten to know over the years.  
  
The house was buzzing as she made her way through the girls that filled the many rooms used to house guests; she was looking for Tomoyo but upon seeing Syaoran and his friend she headed toward them instead.  
  
"Follow me," She said when Syaoran acknowledged her, his friend looking at the many girls that surrounded him. "Tell your friend he can go back to gawking later, they will all be here for a while." With that Sakura turned and again made her way through the crowd. Syaoran hit Kaleb in the arm before following after the emerald eyed beauty.  
  
"Hey! Syaoran, wait up!" Kaleb yelled following after his friend after successfully returning to the real world.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Sitting in the meeting room that would soon be filled with everyone who had made the journey to the meeting, Tomoyo entertained some of their more important guests. She had been surprised when Sakura had told her that they had been invited but she now realized it a bloody brilliant idea.  
  
All heads turned as the door opened and the loud voices of the house filtered in as Sakura entered followed closely by Syaoran and his friend.  
  
"Alexandria, Emma, Justine," Sakura greeted hugging the three girls on one side of the table, as she reached the head, then she walked around to the other side to greet the other group of girls. "Kenzie, Elyse, Morgan. It's nice to see you all. Thank you for coming she said taking her place at the head of the table, Tomoyo standing beside her smiling proudly.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Li Syaoran, and his friend . . ." Tomoyo hesitated not remembering the guy's name, as everyone turned to look at the only two males in the room.  
  
"Hopefield. Hopefield Kaleb." He said embarrassed, as he tried to smile at the most beautiful women he'd every seen.  
  
"Li," Said one of the girls from the other side of the table. "You must be related to Mei Lin then." She stated as the other girls looked over him, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran is Mei Lin's cousin." Sakura added as the girls present sized him up, before turning back towards her. She sat down and the others following, she motioned for Syaoran and Kaleb to sit at the seats placed next to hers at the head of the table and they quickly obliged.  
  
"Now," Sakura said looking at the six guests, two of which were the leaders of groups similar to theirs. "Before the other girls are let in, I would just like to personally go over the plan of action, as well as ask for your help, and answer any questions you might have." Everyone nodded and she began, starting from the beginning.  
  
Hunter  
  
Hunter wiped the sweat from his forehead and knew time was running out. They were due to leave the country by way of a private jet but by the time they had arrived at the small airport, some of Sakura's girls were already there so they decided to skip plane A.  
  
Plan B had been a little airstrip that had only one or two planes take off a day. Unfortunately, three bikers passed them on the way and Hunter instantly recognized the specialized bikes they were riding. Finally accepting they had every airport in Japan being watched, he opted to stop at a run down motel on the side of highway and regroup.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Melissa asked. This wasn't the way things where supposed to go down. They should have been out of the country by now but no; they were sitting in some shitty hellhole in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Hunter shook his head cleaning his guns as he sat on the side of the bed. Tyson was on the other double bed that completed the little run down room. Mei Lin was in the corner; still bound and gagged they knew she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"We will just have to take a cruise." He said laying the guns on the bedside table, turning and looking at the girl lying next to him.  
  
"A cruise?" She asked, her blue eyes confused.  
  
"Yea," He said thinking himself. He was just toying with the idea before he said it, but the more he thought about it the more he liked it. "Yes, baby. A cruise. No one will think to look there and we'll just have to take one of those two week ones."  
  
"Hmmm." She said thinking about it as she pulled him into a hug. "That just might work." She smirked as he hungrily attacked her mouth with fierce kisses.  
  
"Oh," he said resting his forehead against hers when they broke apart. "It will certainly work for us in more ways then one." She laughed as he made his way down her neck.  
  
'I hope you're right.' She thought. There was still some concern in the back of her mind, but she would never mention it to Hunter. If it were up to here she would kill the bitch and find her cousin and kill him then raid his house and bank accounts, killing everyone who got in their way. She smiled at the possibilities, as she sat up helping him to rid herself of the thin shirt material that seemed to be bothering him.  
  
"Better?" She whispered into his ear as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Absolutely." He said and looked up at her with a mischievous grin on his face. "Absolutely."  
  
Sakura  
  
The meeting had lasted well into the morning with only a few hours before sunrise, Sakura has insisted everyone sleep at the house and hadn't taken no as an answer. She on the other hand could sleep. She had gone through a rigorous workout in the private gym in the basement before going for a jog around the property. She was walking back into the house when she heard something fall to the floor shattering toward the back of the house. She silently closed the door before heading to find the source of the sound.  
  
After a few tries, she decided it must be near the kitchen. She walked around the corner to the hall that lead to the kitchen and froze. Standing there in nothing more than a pair of cotton pajama pants was Syaoran bent down trying to pick up the pieces of shattered glass.  
  
"Hey," She whispered after finding her breath. Thoughts of his finally toned physic and things of absolute please raced through her mind. He quickly jumped up spinning around to face her. 'WOW' her find screamed looking at his chest. 'Breath.' She commanded herself before looking up to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said whispering. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to find the kitchen and I bumped into this table in the dark. And. . ." He quickly tried to explain. Sakura tried not to smile at his cuteness.  
  
"It's okay." She said walking closer to him and putting a finger to his lips, her heart beating a million miles an hour. "It can be replaced. Don't worry about it."  
  
Syaoran tried to regain control of his body, feeling her fingertip on his mouth drove him crazy, a hunger deep within him growing and demanding to be satisfied. 'Calm down. Calm down. Calm Down.' He repeated in his mind. Her emerald eyes bore into his amber ones, no one saying a word as they each tried to read what the other was thinking. Without thinking his hand slowly made its way toward hers, ever so gently caressing her wrist and lower part of her hand, not moving the finger from his lips.  
  
Suddenly she gasped and retracted her hand looking down, a blush tinting her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered chancing a glance up a the man before her.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say. His face burning from so many emotions. 'Stupid!' He scolded himself for his impulse behavior. He nodded when she looked up, hearing her say that she was sorry hurt somewhere deep within him. A place he hadn't felt in the longest time. He turned back and kneeled down to pick up the small pieces of glass.  
  
"Don't!" Sakura said. Trying to grab his arm, blushing at the contact of their skin. He looked at her, careful not to wince when he felt a piece of glass cut his palm. He quickly looked down at his hand removing the glass from his palm. Sakura followed his gaze and gasped.  
  
"It's okay." Syaoran whispered standing up and walking into the kitchen, first disposing of the pieces of glass in his hands then walking over to the sink and began rinsing the cut that was not starting to bleed.  
  
"Oh Syaoran." Sakura said in a low voice as she walked up behind him after finding the proper bandages and cleaning solution. He watched as she took his hand and gently cleaned the wound before covering it with a bandage. The sun began peeking over the horizon as rays of light streamed into the sky.  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran said gruffly, clearing his throat. As she held his hand looking for other wounds. He watched as the suns soft light made her auburn hair glow. The extent of her beauty breathtaking, her eyes so deep, full of so much emotion.  
  
She looked up at him and slightly smiled, her eyes following the contours of his face. How much she wanted to reach up and trace them with her hands. To kiss those lips that for so long alluded her. She glanced out the window at the approaching dawn and frowned.  
  
"Would you like to take a ride?" She asked suddenly looking up at him with a mischievous grin spread across all her features. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation waiting for his answer.  
  
"Sure." He said shrugging his shoulders. Looking down at her, he couldn't imagine ever denying a girl like that anything. He looked down suddenly. "Do I have time to get dressed?" HE asked noticing what he was wearing.  
  
Sakura laughed as she walked away from him and toward a door that held many sets of keys. "Oh I think you're fine. Come on!" She cried giddily as she raced out the door. Syaoran shrugged and followed her. 'What am I getting myself into?' He asked himself shaking his head.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Waking up in a cold sweat Tomoyo took a deep breath to clear her mind. She looked over at Eriol who was spread across the bed with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled kissing his forehead as she slid out of his grasp and walked over to the window to watch what was becoming a very beautiful sunrise.  
  
She raised an eyebrow seeing a car heading toward the gate this early in the morning. Then squinting she tried to figure out who could possibly be up this early in the morning. 'That looks like. . .' Her mind placed the two bodies in the convertible that was speeding away.  
  
She squealed, quickly clamping her hands over her mouth and turning to look at Eriol who had been shifting into a more comfortable position in the now empty bed. She looked back toward her friend and smiled, 'Who would have thought!' He mind reeled in the possibilities as her best friend and a shirtless Syaoran speed out of sight and into the early light of morning.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Very Cute if I do say so myself. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully the next update will be quit sooner. Thanks for reading. And please review to let me kno how I can improve or make any changes or just tell me whatevers on your mind. Well thanks again. . . until next time. . . later. . .  
  
BabyWolfGurl 


	6. Chapter 6

Running Into You 

Chapter Six

Author: BabyWolfGurl

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but this story is mine so there.

A/N: Well it has been awhile but I'm back. Here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And please review when you're done.

Story

"So," Syaoran said as they walked through the doors of a little doughnut shop just outside the city. The sun was fully up and the little shop was packed. Syaoran couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious in nothing more than his pajama pants.

"So?" She cracked a smile at his uneasiness as they headed for the counter to stand in the rather long line. She glanced again at his chiseled physic and blushed. Several girls and ladies alike couldn't help their wondering eyes and their stares did not go unnoticed.

"OH! Sakura!" An elderly man behind the counter called with a fake scowl. "I _TOLD_ you to call in next time!" He sighed in exasperation.

Sakura laughed at his expression as Syaoran looked on clueless. Timothy Devon had owned the shop since he had opened it in his younger years and Sakura and her gang had been regulars since forever. "Sorry Tim!" She called.

"The regular I take it?" He asked walking to an open cash register. His shiny light green eyes sparkled with years of mischief.

"Add a few more." Sakura answered walking up to the counter to grab the two cups he had waiting for her. Syaoran followed cautiously trying to ignore the many stares focused on him and Sakura.

"Who might this handsome young gentleman be?" asked Tim carefully studying Sakura. Syaoran looked to Sakura for a clue to how much to tell this man.

"He's an old friend." Sakura said looking back at Syaoran. "An old friend from along time ago."

Tomoyo was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping on a fresh cup of copy with the morning paper catered in front of her when the door leading to the garage flew open.

"We found them!" The girl with long blonde hair said urgently running to Tomoyo in a flourish. "We actually found them!" Her purple eyes bright with thrill of making a break.

"What?" Tomoyo asked standing up. Still in a silk robe she grabbed the girl by the arms and shook her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Tears began to leak from her eyes as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

"Get up!" Melissa demanded kicking Mei Lin in the stomach. "We're leaving.

Mei Lin stood up shakily as she took in her surroundings. Hunter was gone, for the moment anyway. If she were going to escape, now would be the opportune time.

Well it would have been if there weren't five heavily built idiots standing outside the door after Melissa walked out of the crummy room.

"Not so fast gurlie!" One laughed as Mei Lin made a weak attempt to run out the door.

'Didn't think so.' Mei Lin thought as the guy grabbed her arm. Stupid, they were. Weak, they were not.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled slamming the door open, Syaoran right behind her carrying three-dozen doughnuts. "Where the hell are they?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo came running from the side hallway and dragged her to the makeshift meeting room. Alexandria, Emma, Justine, Kenzie, Elyse, and Morgan were seated at the table, Emma and Morgan on the phone shouting orders, while Justine was on a laptop typing furiously.

Syaoran watched the girls work in amazement. Never had he scene so many women work together in such a smooth operation as this.

"You found them?" He asked dumbly as Kaleb stumbled into the room tucking his shirt in, a little redhead following behind blushing, as their entrance didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes." Tomoyo said distractedly as she and Sakura secured their exact locations.

"Lets go." Sakura said suddenly. "Before they have the chance to disappear again."

"Sakura, we don't," Tomoyo stopped when Sakura held up her hand. "Okay." Tomoyo followed Sakura, as did Syaoran and Kaleb as well as several other of the girls that were present.

"We have to leave!" Hunter said urgently, the anger apparent in his voice. He grabbed Mei Lin's face hard and looked her in the eyes reading her expression. "Bitch!" He said slapping her across the face, hard.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked walking up a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked at Mei Lin who was being dragged to the back of the van as Hunter fumed watching her.

"We have to go." He said tightly as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Why?" She asked clueless.

"We've been found." He said walking out of her grasp. "They will be here shortly."

"Where are we going?" Kaleb asked softly to Syaoran. They were both sitting in the back of a black SUV as they followed the entourage of sports cars and motorbikes down the highway.

"They found Mei Lin and the dick that took her." Syaoran said stiffly as he studied the window. He prayed they would find the asshole before he had a chance to get away. And he hoped there would be something left for him to hurt after Sakura got finished with him.

"Oh," Kaleb said sitting back. The sky had turned black as a thunderstorm rolled in from the west. The rain hadn't started yet but the clouds were hanging low and when it started it was going to be bad. Lightening flashed in the distanced as the thunder roared. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"We're being followed." A voice crackled over the CB that was installed in the white work van they were riding in.

"How many?" Hunter asked impatiently. He was angry that they had found them so quickly. He knew Sakura was fast but he thought they had at least a few more days before they would have gotten a good lead.

"There'sjust two, sir." The voice cracked.

"Do what you must." Hunter said coldly. "Take care of them."

"The little bitch must have called in help!" Melissa stated peeved from his right. Syaoran was no doubt with her now and they were probably fucking already. The thought of his touch sent shivers down her spine and the thought that skinny auburn haired slut was on the receiving end of his caresses made her a little jealous and there was nothing she could do about it. Sure, she loved Hunter with everything she had, but Syaoran was a good fucker and there was simply no denying it.

"What's wrong?" Hunter demanded after seeing her quiver. He knew she had been screwing the cousin, and what could he say? He had been equally happy to mess around with Sakura. Her little body moved in way in which Melissa would never be capable of, and the lust he felt toward the auburn haired beauty was never once denied.

"Nothing," Melissa lied coolly. "Just a little cold." She said smoothly. "And a little nervous." She glanced over at Hunter and he took her hand.

"Don't worry." He assured her. He gently brought her small hand to his lips and placed a light kiss to on her smooth skin. "Everything will work out just fine."

"Promise?" She asked. She knew Hunter was good, but the bitch Sakura was supposedly the best and if she had any help from the outside. God help them all.

"Promise." He replied giving her a reassuring smile. At the same time trying to reassure himself of the same thing. Resisting the temptation to dump Mei Lin out the back of the moving car and haul ass to the closest border they could find and disappear forever.

Tomoyo cautiously followed Sakura into the empty dump, otherwise referred to as a motel room. They had raced to this trash hole looking for Mei Lin but clearly they had been too late. Hunter had obviously gotten wind of them and hauled ass.

Sakura scanned the room, disgusted at what she saw. Shaking her head she turned and walked out of the room. As she passed Tomoyo she nodded and Tomoyo took over.

"Okay girls," Tomoyo turned to the group of girls hovering by the door. "Clean the room. See what you can find." They all nodded in unison before setting off to find every possible clue or link that Hunter and whomever he was with had carelessly left behind.

Tomoyo joined Sakura outside the room overlooking the small parking lot.

"I thought we had them?" Sakura asked looking off into the distance. "We were so close . . ." She stopped mid-sentence as two girls looking roughed up approached.

"We are so sorry," One of the girls, said bowing, the cut on her cheek deep as a trail of dried blood followed the contour of her jaw line. Her short blonde hair matted with dirt, and clothes torn.

"They ambushed us." The other said weakly, holding her side tightly. She too looked battered and Sakura didn't miss the way she had limped up to them.

They were her girls and both had been attacked. The thought of anyone setting a surprise trap to capture them, before brutally beating them to a pulp made her sick to her stomach. When she found Hunter she was going to punish him with every force she had available to her.

"Thank you for your help." Sakura said shaking their hands, they looked worn and tired. "I want you both back at the mansion. After a doctor has checked you out you will both remain at the house until further notice. Your services have helpful and I am eternally grateful."

"Thank you, Ms. Kinomoto." They both said together looking at each other questionably. Tomoyo also shook their hands before they turned to leave.

Sakura watched them go before sighing. "To many people are involved. They aren't the first to be hurt." Sakura said looking to Tomoyo for guidance.

"Hey," Tomoyo said walking up to Sakura and engulfing her in a tight hug. "We're hot on their trail. It won't be long now." She rested her head on Sakura's shoulder and Sakura did the same. "It won't be long at all."

Syaoran watched from the ground as Sakura and Tomoyo hugged. He kicked the ground looking away. They had been so close. He had seen the two girls before they had gone up and now watched as they came down only to be escorted to the back of a large black SUV.

Kaleb stood beside him, supporting him through this horrible time.

Never had either of them realized just how deep this bond between the girls went. Never had he seen anyone take a beating like that for someone they barely even knew. And for the first time in his life he wished he could be apart of it. Even if it meant giving up his independent lifestyle, where he depended on himself and himself alone. Next time he saw Sakura, he had a few questions of his own.

End of Chapter

A/N: So how was that? Not much to say. Hope you enjoyed it, and THANK YOU for everyone who's putting up with me and my late and long time in between updates. You guys are the best. Later.

BabyWolfGurl


End file.
